


To Sea

by GStK



Series: You, Who Read Me [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't have come faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Abstract. Spoilers if you squint.  
> Prompts: lighthouse; a long fall; the feeling of expectation.

She is a lighthouse.

Not the beacon kind. She is not his guiding light to shore, a siren call to bring him home. She’s  _his_  — she belongs to him, the other boy in their set of four strings. She saves him. She keeps the spotlight on him when he’d much rather drown.

Not the mysterious type. She is one to always lay her feelings bare, though the ways she shoots them off are convoluted, in disguise. He understands what every single stutter means, why she burns red to her fingertips when he presses too close. He’s not stupid, you know. He can’t afford to be.

Not the abandoned sort, either. Her walls with the cracks, her blue lights dyed electrified — they may seem vacant, empty, but it’s just not true. He’ll spread a rumour one day: there’s a girl who lives up there, scared and shaken and alone. She is there and she needs you to understand. She is not who you think.

She is a lighthouse. She lives on the inside, and she shines her beam bright to scare people away.

She is a lighthouse. She has ivy crawling up her sides and a searchlight for but one boy, because she is scared of scouring the seas for anyone else. She expects she will find something she does not like.

It comes anyway.

She is a lighthouse. She lives on the inside.

And him, he stands at the top, hidden in plain sight. He whispers words she doesn’t hear and decorates her walls in stories. He is the sun come through the slats in the boarded-up windows, yellow on heights dyed electrified. In the end, he is one year left and less.

She sobs  _I love you_  in her sleep. He pretends it doesn't matter.

 **(** It’s fifty years before he takes the plunge and even then, he doesn’t fall. **)**


End file.
